


Red

by guesswhofern



Series: Bellarke AUs [5]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Bloody Mary References, Clarke has her period, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Roommates, cacao, friends - Freeform, roomies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guesswhofern/pseuds/guesswhofern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looks like a train wreck. He notices his now empty ice cream carton and the tea she likes on the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! Enjoy this little thing I wrote.
> 
> I'm not referring to Taylor Swift's "Red". Thank you to [Kaya](http://qveentasha.tumblr.com/), my awesome Alaskian friend for beta-ing it.

He opens the door and immediately knows something's wrong. She's usually the one greeting him first before he gets a chance.

"Princess?"

He hangs his jacket up in their closet next to the door and changes into much comfier clothes before starting his search for Clarke.

The apartment they share isn't big, so it doesn't take long to find her: the kitchen, their 2 bedrooms, the bathroom and the living are his only options.

He finds her in the living room, bundled into several blankets, watching a mindless tv show on Netflix.

She looks like a train wreck. He notices his now empty ice cream carton and the tea she likes on the table.

"Clarke? What's wrong?"

She answers after smiling miserably at him. "My ice cream flavor was out, I'm sorry I took yours."

He sits down next to her. "Don't worry about it. It's just ice cream. But you look like something's wrong. What's up?"

She's embarrassed. "It's stupid, Bell. Don't worry about it. Go grade some papers," she answers, smiling this time.

"No way I'm doing anything for school until you tell me what's up. You have never looked this exhausted. Even when you were plain sick."

"Bell,"she sighs, "you really, really don't want to know what's up. You'd feel weird knowing about it."

He thinks for a second but then it hits him. Bellamy knows why she is drinking tea. And is eating ice cream like there's no tomorrow.

"Oh Clarke, don't you remember that I have a younger sister. You know, our little pain in the ass who visits us almost daily since we share an apartment now and who eats all the food we buy? I went through a lot of her periods and will certainly not feel weird knowing about it. I'm man enough to be okay with it," he tells her chuckling.

She begins to blush and hides her face, her little cute embarrassed face, behind her eyes. "Ugh, you weren't supposed to know. It went fine the last three months but this time shit really hit the fan."

He pulls her hands from her face and presses a kiss to her forehead before standing up.

"Now you'll lie down and I'll bring you a hot chocolate, because that always worked with Octavia."

She does as she is told, which means her cramps are pretty bad. Bellamy knows exactly what to do. He lifts her legs up and turns her around so she's lying on the couch fully and covers her with their fluffy blanket.

He moves to tuck her in but she stops him. "What are you doing?"

He chuckles. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm taking care of you. Don't argue with me. I know how to make you feel better."

She looks like she doesn't believe him, but those situations have happened often—when Octavia was still living with him before moving in with her big, tattooed boyfriend Lincoln 4 months ago, before Clarke moved in with him after her roommate moved out. It wasn't even a question. Why should they spend more money on an apartment where they live alone then living together, having fun and paying less for the rent because they share it.

Instead of focusing his worry on his sister he's worrying more about Clarke now because she's his best friend and something more.

It's all about her now, because he's the perfect roommate and best friend and he tries to make her smile. She's smiling up to him from her spot on the couch, but he knows those cramps are pretty bad if women get those cramps at all.

He pushes play on her TV show again and goes to the kitchen to make her his special hot chocolate although it's just normal hot chocolate with his special ingredient. He always made Octavia one when she was ill in their childhood. Nowadays she knows the recipe, too, but Clarke still doesn't. They always tell her it's a family recipe.

"There you go, princess."

"Thanks Bell," she whispers, lovingly and sips on her drink. "Mmm, it's so good. Will you someday tell me how exactly to make it?"

He considers it a moment. "Maybe someday, babe."

She looks up, amused. "What did you just call me?"

"Princess?" he asks, amused, "You told me it's the best one of all my names for you."

Clarke chuckles. "Babe is new, Bell."

He furrows his brows and blushes. "I said that?"

"Yeah, you did. Honey."

Bellamy looks up and laughs. "Oh help me god. Please never say that again. Otherwise I'll need to do things to you," he threatens her.

"Looking forward to it, honey," she tries to say without cracking up, but doesn't succeed.

"Ugh," he cries out and moves to their door.

"You're feeling bad, that's the only excuse for me not to hit you. I'll be right back. I need to buy some stuff. Drink the chocolate and continue watching Friends, babe."

"See you soon, honey," she jokes back.

* * *

Clarke leans back on the couch and takes her cup of hot chocolate again.

It's still warm and tastes delicious, like always.

Bellamy's a pretty good roommate. She knew that before she even moved in with him.

He lived with Miller and Murphy before they both moved to another part of town, because their commute to work would be easier for both of them. They always talked highly of him. Bellamy cleaned every week because he's a bit of a neat freak and he's pretty fun to be around.

He evens buys the groceries alone when she's to tired to go with him and he's not mad. Often he would get her favorite ice cream and eat it with her at night, curled up on the couch.

So she doesn't worry about him being a bad roommate at all. But she does have to worry about her feelings. He's basically her best friend, but she's never been sure if the feelings could grow into something more and important.

They've grown even closer and their affections and touching has increased over the weeks.

Mostly she comes home after Bellamy and he always greets her with a hug, the one you don't want to leave because you feel safe and warm and at home. And dinner is ready or about to be. She's never lived with a person who did so much for her or cared enough for her to memorize her timetable. But Bellamy's her best friend and that's what best friends just do.

Sometime in the last few weeks she discovered that she may have some feelings for Bellamy that no one would consider as Feelings for a friend, but for a crush. She gets excited to see him, although she must admit that she is always happy to have him around. They cuddle more and Bellamy is the one who always pulls her in when they're watching a movie after week or on the weekend when they're not up to meeting the others. Those evenings have increased, too, she realizes. Maybe she's not alone.

She doesn't think about it much though and decides to just continue watching her show until Bellamy returns.

It's twenty minutes later when he turns the key in the door and walks in.

"Where did you go?"

He comes into view and gives a real, honest smile. "You'll see soon, princess."

She watches him rounding the table and stop in front of her, kneeling now. "Are you feeling better?"

She didn't focus on the pain after she had the cacao and he left.

"Surprisingly, I do. Thank you for the drink, I think it helped. The pain isn't as painful anymore as before," she replies, softly and smiles.

"That's good," he whispers, kisses her forehead for a few second too long to be considered friendly and stands up.

"Sit up and wrap the blanket around yourself but leave a bit for me to snuggle under. I'll be right back." He goes to the kitchen with the grocery bag, but she doesn't know what he bought.

She's so thankful for him and decides to do something nice for him and opens their Netflix to pick a history documentary.

"Huh," she hears from beside her and turns her head into the direction of it, "are you becoming a nerd just like your grumpy old roommate?"

She hears his chuckle as he sits down beside her and doesn't answer right away. He holds two things up. Her favorite chocolate and her favorite ice cream. "What do you want to eat first?"

"Can we eat ice cream first?" Clarke asks, shyly as she traps the blanket over his body after scooping closer and pressing herself against him.

  
"You are willing to share your favorite ice cream flavour? That's a huge compliment. Thanks, Princess," he teases her.

"Oh shut up, Bell, or you won't get anything."

He laughs at her and nudges her so she starts the documentary. She presses play and snuggles closer before taking one spoon and digging in.

She doesn't see him watching her with a smile on his face, but she does feel him wrapping his arm around her. She lays her head against her shoulder and smiles up at him, before holding her spoon against his mouth so he can eat the ice cream.

"Thank you," he says.

"No problem. Now watch your stupid documentary."

He puts his spoon on the table and lies back. "You know you love it."

She chuckles, but doesn't answer. After 15 minutes she's finished the whole carton with Bellamy's help.

  
"Pause it for a minute, please? I need to go to the toilet," he says and stands up before she even had a chance to respond. She pauses the documentary and decides to lay back down on the couch because she's getting tired. She wraps the blanket around herself again and waits for Bellamy to come back.

He does after a minute and stops in front of the couch. "Where should I lie?"

She smirks at him. "Behind me? Otherwise you can sit on the ground, because I'm not moving again. This position is comfortable."

He shrugs and climbs in behind her. He lays down behind her and, after a moment of hesitation, wraps an arm around her waist under the blanket after he covers them both with it. "You're right. This is really comfortable."

He lays one hand on top of hers and she laces them before pressing play again.

**Author's Note:**

> Chat with me on [tumblr](http://guesswhofern.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
